


little things

by SapphyreLily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just two idiots being sappy, lmao guys look an established relationship FOR ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: It's too early when his alarm rings, but waking up brings new surprises. Small things, tiny things, just a little something that makes the day sweeter.





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Semi!!  
> Look, I wrote _no angst_ this time.

There is a soothing melody somewhere behind him, and he is pulled out of a dream, faint recognition sparking at the tune. Semi sighs as he reaches out to press the snooze button.

It’s habit. Three cycles of five minute snoozes, and he’ll reluctantly drag himself out of bed to get ready for the school day.

He settles back into the blanket nest without looking, tugging the material over his shoulders. His fingers brush past something soft, and he strokes it absently in his half-asleep state, tendrils of an unfinished dream spiralling up to catch him.

He'd barely been reclaimed by the dream, fingers trailing through the soft fur of a rabbit, when the alarm trills again. Semi unwillingly turns over, opening his eyes to the faintest bit of light – just enough to see and press snooze.

One more cycle, and he’ll have to get up.

He wants to reclaim the same dream – he misses his pet rabbit – but it has slipped away, and though he tries to let his mind relax, he’s beginning to wake up. He’s becoming more aware of the weight of the blanket over him, of the warmth surrounding him, the smooth strands slipping through his fingers.

That doesn’t seem quite right.

He focuses on the feeling on his fingertips, trying to place the texture. Impossibly soft, but long enough to slide between his fingers, separating into individual strands. He shifts his arm, becoming aware of the firmness underneath, but also the friction of a different sort of material. Something warm that’s pressed under his arm, but he’s not completely sure if it’s real or the remnant of a dream.

There’s a faint suspicion growing, but he doesn’t want to address it. He has a few minutes left before he has to get up.

The alarm rings – the last cycle. It’s too fast, too soon. He _still_ doesn’t want to get up – but he stretches out anyway, turning it off, grumbling all the while. Semi sits up fully, blinking the sleep away, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes and breathing deeply, trying to shake the last of the fog from his mind.

A few more breaths, and he sighs, swinging his legs out from under the blankets, rising to his feet. He’s about to tug the blankets straight when he notices it. The unusually huge lump still under the blankets, and what he thinks is hair peeking out from beneath.

Semi recalls his suspicion from earlier – nearly faded, but still present – and gently tugs the covers back.

The person doesn’t rouse – eyes shut, curled up, hair sticking in all directions. Semi sighs as he recognises him, reaching over to shake his shoulder.

“Kenjirou. Hey. Get up.”

Shirabu doesn’t move, though his brows dip and his lips tighten into a frown. Semi has to suppress an exasperated eye roll. “Kenjirou. Get up. You’ll be late for class.”

“Late? Wha-?” Shirabu’s eyes fly open and he shoots upright, panicked gaze darting over the room. He finally finds the digital clock, and his eyebrows furrow, his lips dip into a frown as he processes the numbers. “It’s six…?”

“Go back to your own room, dumbass.” Semi peels Shirabu’s hand off where he’d been grabbed in his panic. “I’ve no idea what you’re doing here, but shoo. You’re lucky I didn’t kick you out of bed when I was half-asleep.”

Shirabu blinks at him. “That’s why I slept against the wall.”

“Hmph. Well, you can go now. I need to get ready.”

“You take too long to get ready,” the younger complains. “Even _I_ don’t take that long.”

“I thought straightening your hair took an age?”

Shirabu’s hand flies to his head, holding down the unruly waves as he glares. “You have a straightener in here.”

“I thought you took it back.”

“I’m sure I left it. Taichi wouldn’t have dared to kick me out otherwise.”

“Why _did_ Taichi kick you out?”

“Dunno. Something about–” Shirabu freezes, eyes wide.

Semi raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Happy birthday,” Shirabu blurts.

Semi can’t help it; he bursts out laughing, even as a small warmth unfurls in his chest. “You broke in to be the first to tell me that?”

“…Taichi’s idea,” the copper-haired boy grumbles, eyes fixed on the blankets. “Something about me not being romantic enough ever and to take a box of Pocky with me.”

Semi shakes his head, grinning. “Taichi’s right. You’re hopeless.”

“You’re awful. Here I am, trying my best, and you’re dissing me. Why do I even bother?”

“Aw, Kenjirou. Are you blushing?”

Shirabu lobs the pillow at him. “I will sit on you,” he threatens.

Semi catches the pillow with ease, setting it aside. “Empty threats, darling. I’m bigger than you.”

“Eugh, I hate you.”

“You wouldn’t have snuck in if you really thought that.”

“Ugh.” Instead of a proper reply, Shirabu tosses the blankets back and launches himself at Semi, locking his arms around his neck. The ash blond has barely regained his balance when a mouth crushes against his in a hard, closed mouth kiss, teeth nipping at his lip even as the other pulls away. Shirabu’s retreat is stopped by Semi's arms around his waist, and the ash blond leans in to peck him on the cheek.

“Not fair,” the younger protests, pushing at his restraints. “Let me go.”

“You said you were going to sit on me,” Semi reminds, nuzzling his neck. “And then you attacked me. As if I’m going to take such a serious threat lightly.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Who threatened to _sit_ _on me_?”

“I was out of ideas!”

“More like you’re not awake.” Semi rolls his eyes and lets his boyfriend go, but not without pressing a last kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Come on, let’s go wash up.”

“It’s too early.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Is too.”

“Is not. Keep arguing and I’m not going to break into that box of Pocky until after evening practice.”

“You cheat.” Shirabu groans and slides out of the bed, tugging the blankets straight and replacing the pillow. He turns around to see Semi still staring at him, and folds his arms. “I thought you wanted to wash up?”

“I didn’t think you wanted to eat the Pocky that badly.”

“No, it’s what comes _after_ the Pocky that I’m interested in. But I’m not kissing you without brushing my teeth first.”

Semi rolls his eyes and grabs his toothbrush. “You are ridiculous.”

“You put up with me, so you’re ridiculous too. Hurry up, Eita.”

“You prepared for this, didn’t you?” Semi eyes the small bag of toiletries that Shirabu grabs from the floor.

“So maybe only half of this was Taichi's idea. Doesn’t matter. Go, go, go.” Shirabu pushes him towards the door, and Semi can’t help but laugh a little, even as his gaze slides over the other side of his shared room.

The _empty_ side of the room.

“Did you kick Satori out?”

“No, he offered to leave when I came over.”

“Mmhmm. Right. No way that happened.”

“Hey, _my_ bed was empty, since Taichi refused to let me back in.”

“… _oh._ ” Semi shakes his head almost wondrously. His friend certainly took advantage of the situation.

“Yes, yes, yes. Tendou-san is very opportunistic.”

“What a kind way to put it.”

“Would you rather me say 'Tendou-san probably got less sleep than I did last night’?”

Semi chokes back a laugh. “No. You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

His tone is fond, belying the intention behind his jab. There’s a gentle brush of lips across the back of his neck; acknowledgement and acceptance of his words. “You still love me.”

“Heaven knows why.”

A snort. “Love you too.”

“I hope you know I do.” Semi spins around and snags Shirabu around the waist, pulling him close to kiss his forehead. “You’re completely ridiculous, but I really, really love you.”

Shirabu glares at him with something between a pout and a smile, leaning up to kiss his jaw. “You’re sappy in the morning, old man. Come on.”

“…oh my god, stop. We’re only six months apart!”

“Yeah, but today you’re officially a year older, so you’re _old_.”

“I am going to drown you in the showers, you little shit.”

“Catch me first.” Shirabu dances away, and Semi sets after him with a snarl.

Their pounding footsteps and shouts and laughter wake the half the dorm up, but no one can prove it was them. By the time anyone comes out to investigate, they are long gone, hidden behind a quiet door, chasing each other with Pocky sticks.


End file.
